prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
March of Crimes
March of Crimes is the ninth episode of Season 5 of Pretty Little Liars. It aired on August 5th, 2014. Synopsis Hanna continues down her boozy path, with the help of Caleb, and her friends can no longer stand by and watch Hanna self-destruct. After her last encounter with Hanna, Aria starts to take note of Zack and wonders if Hanna – while drunk – was telling her the truth. Meanwhile, Emily tries to find information linking Alison to Noel, and Spencer makes a surprising discovery at the eye doctor. Spoiler/Notes *Ella returns for a three episode arc. Source *Ella and Zack will have their engagement party. Source. It was revealed that the engagement party didn't happen, as Ella broke up with Zack. *Byron will return. * There will be a scene between Spencer and Caleb. * Jenna will be in this episode. * Hanna tells Caleb about what happened with Zack. * Spencer will go to an eye doctor. * The police will find the person who they think broke into the Marin house, and kidnapped Alison. * Caleb punches Zack. * Ella and Zack broke up after Aria told Ella that Zack acted inappropriately towards Hanna. *Noel broke into Spencer's Lake House to steal back evidence from her, but she cut him with a sword and threatened to slice his face off, so he left. Title and Background *Episode 5x09 title, "March of Crimes" was confirmed by Maya Goldsmith via twitter. *The name may be a play on March of Dimes, a non-profit organization in the U.S. that works to improve the health of mothers and their babies. Main Cast *Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings *Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields *Janel Parrish as Mona Vanderwaal *Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Supporting Cast * Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Chloe Bridges as Sydney Driscoll *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Chad Lowe as Byron Montgomery *Brant Daughtery as Noel Kahn *Holly Marie Combs as Ella Montgomery *Laura Leighton as Ashley Marin *Steve Talley as Zack *Roma Maffia as Linda Tanner * Jake Weary as Cyrus Petrillo * Brian Letscher as Coach Mazzara Trivia *Filming began May 30, 2014 and wrapped June 9, 2014. Gallery BTS & Promotional BpTsAXyCcAAPjWm.png 10424556 791861194166381 1696169548 n.jpg Bpe7QlzCQAAxf5-.jpg large.jpg 5x09-01.jpg 5x09-02.jpg 5x09-03.jpg 5x09-04.jpg 5x09-05.jpg 5x09-06.jpg 5x09-07.jpg 5x09-08.jpg 5x09-09.jpg 5x09-10.jpg 5x09-11.jpg 5x09-12.jpg 5x09-13.jpg 5x09-14.jpg 5x09-15.jpg 5x09-16.jpg 5x09-17.jpg 5x09-18.jpg 5x09-19.jpg 5x09-20.jpg 5x09-21.jpg 5x09-22.jpg 5x09-23.jpg 5x09-24.jpg 5x09-25.jpg 5x09-26.jpg 5x09-27.jpg 5x09-28.jpg 5x09-29.jpg 5x09-30.jpg 5x09-31.jpg 5x09-32.jpg Episode Gallery Screenshot (1254).png Screenshot (1255).png Screenshot (1256).png Screenshot (1257).png Screenshot (1259).png Screenshot (1260).png Screenshot (1261).png Screenshot (1262).png Screenshot (1263).png Screenshot (1264).png Screenshot (1265).png Screenshot (1266).png Screenshot (1267).png Screenshot (1268).png Screenshot (1269).png Screenshot (1270).png Screenshot (1271).png Screenshot (1273).png Screenshot (1274).png Screenshot (1275).png Screenshot (1277).png Screenshot (1278).png Screenshot (1279).png Screenshot (1280).png Screenshot (1281).png Screenshot (1282).png Screenshot (1283).png Screenshot (1284).png Screenshot (1285).png Screenshot (1286).png Screenshot (1287).png Screenshot (1288).png Screenshot (1289).png Screenshot (1290).png Screenshot (1291).png Screenshot (1292).png Screenshot (1293).png Screenshot (1294).png Screenshot (1295).png Screenshot (1296).png Screenshot (1297).png Screenshot (1298).png Screenshot (1299).png Screenshot (1300).png Screenshot (1301).png Screenshot (1302).png Screenshot (1303).png Screenshot (1304).png Screenshot (1305).png Screenshot (1306).png Screenshot (1307).png Screenshot (1308).png Screenshot (1309).png Screenshot (1310).png Screenshot (1311).png Screenshot (1312).png Screenshot (1313).png Screenshot (1314).png Screenshot (1315).png Screenshot (1316).png Screenshot (1317).png Screenshot (1318).png Screenshot (1319).png Screenshot (1320).png Screenshot (1321).png Screenshot (1322).png Screenshot (1323).png Screenshot (1324).png Screenshot (1325).png Screenshot (1326).png Screenshot (1327).png Screenshot (1328).png Screenshot (1329).png Screenshot (1330).png Screenshot (1331).png 05.08.4.jpg Sneak Peek Pretty Little Liars - 5x09 (August 5 at 8 7c) Official Preview-1406682419|Promo M3 Pretty Little Liars - "March of Crimes" - Season 5x09 Promo|Canadian Promo EXCLUSIVE 'Pretty Little Liars' Watch the First Scene of Next Week's 'Crazy' Episode!|Opening Scene Pretty Little Liars - 5x09 (August 5 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek-1406682450|Sneak Peek #1 Pretty Little Liars - 5x09 (August 5 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek Questioning|Sneak Peek #2 Pretty Little Liars - 5x09 (August 5 at 8 7c) Sneak Peek-1406682497|Sneak Peek #3 Pretty Little Liars 5x09 EXCLUSIVE Sneak Peek - "March of Crimes" - Season 5 Episode 9-0|Sneak Peek #4 Navigational Category:Pretty Little Liars TV Series Category:Season 5 Category:5A Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes Category:ABC Family